Explosive Chain Reaction
Explosive Chain Reaction is the sixth episode of the main series. In this episode, Hellhound receives a new vehicle from the Hellgang in the Lost Heaven Countryside. Plans for dinner are cut short when Black Widow is involved in an attack that left her injured and unconscious while the attack causes a multi-vehicle accident. Plot Summary Less than a month after the convoy assault in Utah, while in the Lost Heaven Countryside, Hellhound wants to know why Black Widow (who is bringing Hellhound along in her Oldsmobile) is visiting the area. She tells Hellhound that everyone has a surprise for him. The vehicle then passes by a gas station, a school bus, and an RV parked to the side of the road. A few minutes later, the two enters a farm where the rest of the Hellgang are waiting. Hellhound got out and decides to see the surprise everyone else has for him. The first barn to his right reveals a rusty Oldsmobile Regency, with Hellhound asking if this is his new ride. When he touches the vehicle, the doors on the left side fall apart; everyone else laughs at his reaction. Eventually, Sweeper informs Hellhound his actual surprise is located in the barn next to his semi: a black Dodge Charger SRT-8 with upgrades added by Inertia. Feeling hungry for dinner, Hellhound and Black Widow have a friendly competition to a restaurant, while everyone else in the Hellgang said they will be joining them later. Nomad said he is taking care of business (when in fact, he is connected to an event that occurs later in the episode). While Black Widow and Hellhound are driving towards the restaurant, an accident can be seen involving a vehicle shown from the beginning of the episode, forcing them to slow down and drive carefully. Moments later, they continue their friendly bout. However, the RV (which is now parked on the opposite side of the road) suddenly explodes when Black Widow is about to pass by it and sends her vehicle in the air. It then slams into a Gavril T-Series on the opposite side of the road, which then causes a chain reaction that also includes three subsequent explosions: one from the nearby gas station when the T-Series (from the initial impact) crashes into the area; another from an oil tanker when two vehicles behind it rear-ends the tanker; and a third from the propane tanks when a vehicle falls onto a trailer with the tanks near the gas station. After the chain reaction ends, Hellhound rushes towards the Oldsmobile, only to find an injured and unconscious Black Widow. Shocked from the explosions and crashes, he calls everyone else in the Hellgang for help. The Season Finale revealed that, before the events in this episode took place, on February 26th, 2017, Nomad and Andy (who was still alive) met up in West Coast, USA to discuss the plans on taking down Hellhound and his friends. Andy wanted to avenge the death of his brother Johnny, and with the help of Nomad, the two agreed to attack Hellhound's friends one by one. Nomad sourced the explosives from Savage, while Andy obtained an RV to be used as the host for the explosives. He also acquired a red Gavril T75 Tow Truck, which can be seen near the gas station during this episode. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - black Dodge Charger SRT-8 (with upgrades added by Inertia) Sweeper - black Gavril T75 Black Widow - black Oldsmobile Delta 88 (wrecked from the RV explosion and subsequent accident during the episode) Rebel - blue Gavril D15 Extended Cab Off-Road Savage - yellow Gavril Roamer Off-Road Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8 Nomad - green Kessler Stowaway Derby Van (character was not revealed to be involved in setting up the attack until Episode 8 and the Season Finale) Andy - red Gavril T75 Tow Truck, beige RV (latter vehicle was used as a host for the explosives and blown up on purpose in order to attack Black Widow; character was not revealed to be alive and involved in setting up the attack until Episode 8 and the Season Finale) Trivia * FrIzErIs forgot how much time was spent on making this episode. Despite this, he did mention the following: a total of 291 GB of footage consisting of 612 clips (excluding the deleted clips) were recorded; 25 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. * 25 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. * One of the vehicles involved in the earlier accident, a white Gavril Grand Marshal V8 Sport, can be seen in Episode 7, albeit being carried by a flatbed truck and without the red Lancia Delta Integrale and trailer. * Before Episode 8 was released, one can assume Nomad might be connected to the RV explosion that took out Black Widow. This was eventually revealed to be the case in Episode 8, and, to a further extent, the Season 1 Finale when Nomad and Andy met up earlier in West Coast, USA. ** Furthermore, in Episode 8, Andy and Nomad revealed in a conversation that if the school bus didn't block the RV when Black Widow's Oldsmobile passed by for the first time, Andy would have been able to detonate the explosives earlier; had the initial attempt took place, both Hellhound and Black Widow would have been injured or killed. But because the school bus foiled that attempt, Andy had to position the RV on the other side of the road (after Nomad told him from his "taking care of business" excuse), and then he was able to successfully attack Black Widow. Video Category:Videos